Perfectly Matched
by Epic F. Awesomesauce
Summary: Eden Greengrass is trying to figure out what to do now that she's fallen for Hufflepuff mudblood Justin Finch-Fletchley Ginny, after figuring out that she likes girls, is trying to win the heart of Luna. Draco and Harry, after an unplanned on-night-stand, wake up to realize that it's not a one-night-stand if you live with the other person most of the time. Contains slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_ Eden_

"Eden, come here."

"Yes, mother,"

"You see this boy here? This is Draco Malfoy. You two are to be married when you're older, so I want you to be the best of friends." I looked at the boy in front of me. I recognized him. He had the same look in his eyes as I did: blank, bored, waiting. I felt sorry for him. No, I felt sorry for me, and that sorrow just transferred to him as well.

"Hullo," I greeted him. I made sure to keep my hands nicely folded behind my back, perfect posture, not a hair out of place nor a wrinkle on my dress robes, picked out just for the occasion. Mother had even put some makeup on me, a little bit of blush on my cheekbones and some mascara on my eyelashes.

"Good evening." he said rather stiffly. I supposed I would be stiff too, if I were him.

"How are you?" I inquired politely. I could feel Mother's eyes burning holes through my head, and I made sure to be my absolute politest.

"Very well. And you?"

"Lovely," I said, and tried for a smile. It didn't turn out well, so I stopped.

"Shall we go to dinner?" he asked politely, holding out his arm.

"We shall." I took his arm and he led me to the dinner table.

That was the first time I met Draco Malfoy, about six years ago, when I was ten. Now I'm in my sixth year of school at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, half asleep on the train. The sweets cart rattles by, the woman pushing it calling out for people to come buy her sweets. I would like to buy some sweets, but Mum has forbidden me from sugar. Not that she can stop me from eating whatever I like at school, but the train is a completely different matter. Who knows how many people she has here, watching me to make sure I follow her orders.

A loud banging, crashing noise comes from beyond the closed doors of my empty compartment, and I lean forward slowly to open the door. People are shouting and yelling over each other, so it takes me a while to figure out what's going on. When I figure it out, I jerk upright with shock, then walk lethargically out of my compartment.

"Someone's on the roof!" a one Colin Creevey tells me excitedly in passing, reaching for the camera around his neck. "Come and see!" he shouts over his shoulder as he runs towards the commotion. I follow him more slowly, trying to seem dignified when anyone who knows me could see that I'm just tired. Not that anyone knows me. Pansy Parkinson is no more to me than a name I add when listing my "friends", along with most every other pureblood girl in my year

I float through the crowd like leaves on a breeze, making good use of the million and three dance classes Mum has made me go to, and finally reach the compartment in which the boy in question managed to climb onto the roof through the window. Wind blows into the compartment, buffeting most everyone out but those with the proper magical training; namely, a Hufflepuff prefect and myself.

"What's going on?" I ask him. He starts and turns to look at me, surprised that a Slytherin such as myself would even notice a mudblood Hufflepuff like him. When he finally regains his composure, he manages to say, "A boy got on the roof and he can't get back down. As far as I can tell, he's somehow managing to hold on to the roof, probably with some spell. I just can't figure out how to get him down without hurting him!"

"What's his name?" I demand.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley." he says, surprised at my question. "But why-"

Whipping out my wand, I say, "Accio Justin Finch-Fletchley!" Every single one of the spectator's mouths fall open nearly at the same time as Justin Finch-Fletchley comes soaring through the window to land at my feet. I slip my wand back up my sleeve and into it's pocket. "There you are." I turn and walk straight-backed towards the crowd of spectators. They part around me as if Hagrid had just been through before me, closing back up behind me as I leave.

Back in my compartment, I think for a moment on where I have heard the name "Justin Finch-Fletchley" before. Back in my second year, I think, when the Heir of Slytherin was loose among the students. We Slytherin's made bets on which mudblood would be the first to die. Wildly curly brown hair, happy grin, freckles, Justin was the one I voted for. Now that I think about it, he looks rather like that boy muggle girls are so infatuated with. Harry something? Style? He always seemed like a cheap ripoff of Harry Potter to me, so I didn't pay much attention to him. According to rumors I've heard in History class, after being petrified when he was twelve Justin has taken to acting rather like an even more stupid, one-man version of the Weasley twins, when they're in cahoots with Peeves. A stupid, rather magically talented wrecking ball of a boy, Justin's new favorite pastimes are doing anything and everything stupid and/or dangerous, usually while doing something else of the same sort. I briefly wonder if I should have left him on that roof, but then I figure that school would have been delayed for his funeral and I think I am physically unable to spend any more time at home.

I'm just about to fall back to sleep when my compartment's door is slammed open so hard it nearly bounces all the way closed again. I start with surprise at the noise, then turn to see who it is. Justin Finch-Fletchley stands in the doorway, swaying with the rocking motion of the train. An overly large grin is plastered over his rather attractive (for a mudblood) face, his tie is undone and his robe has gone off somewhere, possibly down the proverbial drain of the wind displaced by the movement of the train.

"Hullo!" he cries. I cringe at the happy note in his voice.

"What do you want?" I ask crossly, already sick of being around him.

"My, your hair is so black!" he exclaims joyously.

"Quite."

"And look at those eyes, so blue! Wow, they go really well with your hair-!"

"Get to the point." I demand through gritting teeth, regretting immensely not having let him die when I had the chance.

He doesn't even blink at my rudeness, though I guess most people expect Slytherins to be rude to them on principal, and says, "Thank you very much for rescuing me!"

"It was nothing." I say instantly, feeling a blush starting to spread across my face. "The commotion annoyed me."

He cocks his head to the side, still with that annoying grin. "I didn't ask what your reasons were! I just said thank you!" His smile widens and I briefly wonder at the stretching capabilities of a human face.

"I don't accept thanks from mudbloods." I say coolly. I wait for his reaction; his face falling, his smile fading, his eyes losing that annoying twinkle. "Oh," he would say. "I see." And then he would walk dejectedly down the hall, letting everyone know that I, Eden Greengrass, was the one who conquered Justin's seemingly indomitable spirit.

Instead, he says, "I didn't ask you to accept it! I just thanked you!" To my surprise, he steps into the compartment, slamming the door behind him, then sits down across from me. Then he just smiles disarmingly at me, making it impossible for me to get even a wink of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** Two

_Ginny_

The first time I saw him, I knew he was the one. How could a human being be so beautiful? Unruly black hair, so different, better, than my own, brilliant green eyes much brighter than my brown ones, polite, kind, even shy, he seemed like the perfect boy to the ten-year-old me. I couldn't wait until next year when I would turn eleven and get my own letter for Hogwarts. Getting sorted into Gryffindor was the only thing on my mind, and I spent hours and hours practicing being both brave, courageous, chivalrous, and anything else I could think of that would help me get into his house, closer to him.

Then, a month or so before school started, Ron, Fred and George took Dad's flying car out for a spin, coming back with my love, my muse: Harry Potter. I can remember it like it was just yesterday: Me running down the stairs. "Mummy, have you seen my jumper?" "Yes, dear, it was on the cat." Me glancing at the breakfast table and noticing an extra head, a black-haired head, and my whole face turning red as a tomato. If I had known he was there, I could have acted cuter, or more aloof, like I wasn't in love with him. Instead, there I was, whole face turning red. I fled up the stairs and threw myself onto my bed, burying my face in my pillow and crying and laughing at the same time. It was like my emotion box had been overloaded and I needed some time to just lay down and laugh hysterically for a while.

By the time I had calmed down a bit Harry was off with Ron and the boys somewhere and I was left behind at the house to mope around and try to get my mind off of him. That's mostly how it was most of the time: me, left behind to try to get my mind off of Harry. By my second year of school, I had firmly convinced myself that Harry was out of my league and didn't see me as anything but Ron's Little Sister, in capital letters. All I was to him was a title, not even a name. This thought was confirmed by his staring at cute, older Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang in a Quidditch match. I don't think anyone but me noticed it, but it was there. If I hadn't been practically stalking him, I wouldn't have been able to tell.

It was Harry's interest in Cho Chang that first led me to Ravenclaw, where I met Luna "Loony" Lovegood and Michael Corner, who I dated for a while. I ended up breaking up with Michael, then going on dates with a couple other boys, breaking it off before it even started each time, and then realizing... I don't particularly like boys. I like Harry, not boys. In fact, I found myself looking at Luna more and more as each boyfriend went by and finally, I figured it out: I was... lesbian. Homosexual. I. Liked. Girls. Unable to accept this, not wanting to be like this, I gave myself one last test. I arranged a meeting with Harry and kissed him. It was like a dream come true, his lips on mine, my hands in his hair, but it wasn't... right. I pulled away first.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I don't think I like you like that." He looked back at me, green eyes unreadable.

"It's okay." He said. Then he told me a secret that I swore on my heart and soul I would never tell anyone else as long as I lived, and we came to an arrangement: We would pretend to be dating when really we didn't feel anything like that for each other, not at all. There was a friendship there, an understanding, but there was nothing in the least romantic. Sure, we had kissed, but that was all. After all, I liked Luna, and I was going to get her.

Luna, Neville, Harry and I share a train compartment on the way to school. Ron and Hermione are busy with Prefect duties for a good part of the ride, which gives the four of us some awkward free time with each other. After going to the Department of Mysteries just a couple months ago and practically watching Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, die, it's a little bit hard to get a conversation started. Harry looks a bit more depressed than usual, what with the three people he could consider guardians all dead before he really got to know them. Neville and Luna both pick up on this, and we make awkward small talk as the train bumps and clatters it's way nearer and nearer to school. It feels weird to be looking forward to school, but school is the only time I see, well, my school friends. (No way.)

I know I sound, well, obsessed, but I can't stop staring at Luna. If I thought Harry was beautiful the first time I saw him, then I thought Luna was a goddess-wavy white-blonde hair, clear blue eyes, dreamy expression. Plus, her figure isn't all that bad either. Not that I only like her for her appearance; no, I love her personality as well. She's so dreamy and strange and absolutely unafraid of being herself no matter how many people steal her shoes-which has stopped almost completely ever since she became better friends with Harry. Sure, the Slytherins bully her occasionally, but Slytherins bully everyone occasionally.

"Ginny? Ginny? You in there?"

I snap back to the real world. "Huh? Oh, uh, what did you just say?"

"I just asked if you've started studying for your O.W.L.s yet." says Neville, giving me a weird look. I give him a weird look.

"Neville, my fifth year of school hasn't even officially started yet. Why would I study now when I can cram the night before?"

"Oh, good." he says, sighing with relief. "In my fifth year Hermione asked me if I was studying yet in September, so I was just making sure this was a Hermione thing and not an everyone thing, otherwise that would explain why mine were so bad."

"They weren't that bad." Luna dreamily reasurres. "I'm sure mine will be much worse than yours."

"You're smarter than you think." I tell her immediately, fighting down a blush at my protectiveness of her.

"Yes," she replies, turning to lock her beautiful eyes with my own. My face starts heating up and I fight desperately to keep it down. "But I don't study that much. I find it hard to concentrate."

"I can help you." I offer with a shrug, nervously turning to stare at the window as I try to get rid of all the pictures that just flooded my mind of erotic study dates.

"That would be wonderful!" she says with a beaming smile that I could see with my eyes closed.

Harry groans, resting his elbow on his knee and his chin on his elbow. His hair falls into his sort of empty green eyes in a depressing way, but he brushes it out. "Can we not talk about O.W.L.s right now? I had enough of them last year to last me a lifetime, though I guess that's the point." We all laugh at this sort of lame attempt at a joke. We're all just glad that's he's trying, because Sirius's death hit him like a wrecking ball hits a collapsing building, knocking him to pieces. I mean, we all felt his death, but it was worse for Harry, all things considered.

"So, who's looking forward to this year's Quidditch season?" I ask with a playful smile. Three people raise their hands, including me.

"I'm team captain." Harry says smugly.

"I'm trying out to be the announcer!" says Luna ecstatically.

"I'm trying out for chase-r!" I sing out.

"I'll be on the sidelines." Neville says shyly. "I'm no good at Quidditch." If anyone but Neville had said that, I would've told them to practice, but after the disastrous events of Neville's first try at Quidditch (I wasn't even there but I know it was bad) he's been deathly afraid of brooms.

"You'd better cheer loud." I order. He salutes me mockingly, and we all laugh.

Ron and Hermione join us a couple hours later, as we're wondering who our newest DADA teacher will be.

"My favorite was Lupin," Harry says sadly. We all agree with him.

"He was a lot of fun." says Luna.

"Last year I was so afraid I was going to murder Dumbridge." I say. Everyone instantly scowls at the mention of that bitch.

"I know," says Ron. "Some nights I'd wake up to find that I'd sleepwalked out of the common room holding my wand."

"Some nights I'd wake up and plan her murder." I say.

"Sometimes I dream of burying her alive..." Luna states dreamily. We all turn to look at her, shocked that Luna can feel anything like hate for a person.

"I'm sure we all did." states Neville. "She was a bitch if there ever was one. All I can say is that I pray to Merlin every night before I go to sleep that she's dead somewhere, murdered by one of her so-called half-breeds."

Someone passes by the compartment door and Harry stares after them, eyes clear and intensely focused. Malfoy. "Harry," I start to say, but I can't blow his cover in front of everyone. Instead I try to convince him not to go with my eyes, but-

"Excuse me," he says abruptly, getting up. "I saw someone I know, so..." he trails off, sending out don't follow me vibes. I glare after him for a moment, then turn back to the others. "What was with that?" I ask jokingly, still pretty pissed at Harry. I mean, he can be gay, but he just can't be gay for Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Draco_

I walk down the corridor of the train, rubbing my forearm where the Dark Mark stings. The Mark has been affecting my mood lately, making me more pissed off then I usually am, which is probably why I snap at Harry when he asks me what's going on. He reels back at the harshness of my tone, looking hurt. His expression quickly morphs to aloof but I know that the hurt lingers. I regret snapping at him, I always do, but I have things going on in my life other than him.

"I was just asking if you were all right. You look paler than usual." The "then usual" stings. I don't mean to be so pale, it's just that being kept inside with Aunt Bella all day, learning the Dark Arts, can do that to a guy.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." I mean it to sting, but instead it comes out an apologetic mumble. I stare at me shoes for a second, unable to look at him, but when I do his gaze has softened. I guess that was the right thing to say, depending on your point of view.

"Look, Draco-" he starts, but Pansy Parkinson decides that right now is the time to ask me if I'm free, and I can't express anything but hatred to Harry in front of, well, everyone.

"What do you want, Potter?" I sneer at him as Pansy wraps her arms around me. He leans backwards a bit as if I hit him.

"Nothing," he says coldly, turning away from me. Come back! I mentally scream, but I let myself be led away by Pansy. My mental self is chasing after Harry across a beach at sunset, while my real self is being led by a girl away from the proverbial light and into proverbial darkness.

To take my mind off of things I open the door of the compartment belonging to Eden Greengrass, my "fiance." She jerks her head up with surprise, blush spreading across her face as I look in. I notice with surprise that doesn't reach my face that she has company, unheard of for her. Even stranger is that it's not someone I've met.

"Eden, hello!" I say with a smirk, loving the fear that flashes briefly on her face to be quickly replaced by boredom. "And who is your companion?" I lean against the doorway, hoping to draw her eyes to the stunning figure I cut back lit by the sunlight streaming through the windows behind me before I cut her down. It doesn't work, sadly.

"Companion?" she asks, boredom plain in her voice. "I don't see anyone but some interfering pest who can't take a hint." Her voice is as dry and depressing as always, and it makes me shiver with sadness. I can still remember her when she was younger and her voice was capable of sounding happy. I almost can't believe that that was only six years ago.

I turn to look at the interfering pest. He smiles at me, a beautiful, happy smile that makes my heart skip a beat, and then introduces himself. "I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley, from Hufflepuff! I'm the one who hung all your underwear from the ceiling in the front hall!" I blush at this, remembering the incident (and Harry walked in right as I was starting to take them down! He saw my heart-covered pink boxers!), then connect his name with the petrification thing happening in my second year.

"Y-you're a mudblood!" I stutter, still slightly unhinged because of the mentioning of the underwear incident.

"You could call me that, but I like to think of myself as a wizard!" he says, smile never faltering. I admire his poker face. I can't even keep a smirk for that long and that's my natural expression, and I definitely couldn't keep a smile up under the bullying of two Slytherin's, including myself.

"You're nothing but a nap-ruiner." says Eden. "Now, Draco, if you could be so kind, please take this thing back with you." Her eyes flash evilly with her next words. "I know how you like them so." I stiffen, then loosen back up when I feel Pansy pressed against my back. I can't show any weakness in front of her or she'll tell Aunt Bella.

"Like what?" I ask with a smirk. "I don't understand what you're trying to say here."

"Oh, I think you do," she answers coldly. "Leave now, I'm done with all of you." She acts like a princess, telling people if and when they can come and go. Well, she was raised as a princess, so it's only natural for her to believe herself one. I still act like a prince, though I don't think of myself like that anymore.

"I think not," I answer politely. "Pansy, we're leaving. I don't want to spend anymore time with this mudblood. It's bad for my health to be around such filth." I slam shut the door and walk away. The last thing I see is the mudblood smiling annoyingly after me.

_"Draco, I... I think that I-'_

_ I put my finger to his lips. "No. Don't say it. Don't speak."_

_ "But Draco, I-"_

_ I press my mouth to his, sliding my tongue between his teeth, biting his lip gently when he tries to pull away. I come up for air and his breath is hot on my skin as he leans forward and kisses my shoulder. A muffled sound of pleasure escapes my lips as I run my fingers through his black, black hair._

_ "Harry-"_

I open my eyes and see above me not Harry's face but the dark gray ceiling. As I slowly wake up I realize that, not only am I naked, but Pansy is sleeping next to me. I close my eyes, feeling awful. She must have spiked my pumpkin juice at the feast, because I have no idea what happened, why she's here with me. I suppose we had sex, and I suppose it was against my wishes, and I embarrassedly wonder if I fell asleep first, and if she'll tell her friends that I fell asleep first. I have a reputation to keep up.

I sit up and rub my eyes to clear them of sleep. Pansy stirs gently beside me and sighs. I look over at her, trying once again, purely out of habit, to find something at all attractive about her curves, her female body, but I can't see anything at all attractive about it. She curls up, hands reaching out for me, but I pull away, throwing the blankets back over her. I dress myself in my clothes, which I find crumpled on the floor by the bed, and then I leave her dormitory.

My first thought is to go back to my dormitory and my own bed, but that just doesn't seem right. As I think about where to go, I walk through the Slytherin common room, then outside it and into the dungeons. I wander around the school, no destination in mind, no purpose, accompanied by the stinging in my arm. The sky is just beginning to get light in what I presume is east when I literally crash into someone. I stumble backwards a couple steps, holding out my arm to catch myself against the wall. I look up to see who I ran into.

"Draco." he says, his face as surprised as I feel.

"H-Harry." I stutter.

"What are you doing awake-"

"What are you doing up?!" I interrupt heatedly. My dream flashes briefly through my head and I try desperately to ignore it. Now is not the time to remember that.

"I was just thinking."

"What about?" I ask before the dots connect. As soon as I realize, I begin to dread his answer. I know what he will say.

"That night." he answers simply. I close my eyes and let myself remember just a little, tiny bit of that night. It was dark outside, but the stars stood out like floating light bulbs in the sky, shining so brightly that you could see even though the moon was hiding. The room, completely gray except for the black, light bulb speckled window and the flickering candle in the corner. His breath, his touch, his body...

"What did it mean?" he asks, and I hear a hint of desperation in his voice, the same desperation I feel every moment of every day I spend without him.

"I don't know. I don't know what it meant. I do know that I-" I stop before I can continue, turning away so that I can leave him.

"Wait." His hand grabs my wrist to stop me from leaving and his touch sends warmth tingling up my veins to my heart. Suddenly, I feel warm instead of my usual, permanent cold. I turn around quickly to face him, before my courage leaves me. I cup his face in his hand and kiss him gently, feverishly, then pull away.

"I love you," I say as I walk away.

**Do you think I should do Luna's, Justin's and Harry's views as well? I'm thinking that with six characters they would all turn out mostly the same thing, so probably just the three I have, right? Well, if you have an opinion, just tell me in a review or private message or something. :D Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Eden

  
At breakfast on September second, Justin Finch-Fletchley suddenly decides that he absolutely has to sit next to me, no matter what Crabbe, Goyle and the Bloody Baron say. At one point during breakfast I actually find myself worried about his safety, until I remember that I don't care about him in the least. Crabbe and Goyle can eat him for all I care. Well, as long as they don't eat him in front of me; that's just unsanitary. Who knows what sort of muggle diseases he's got running through his blood.

I'm relieved when I leave the Great Hall, knowing that, even though Justin is following me now, he will have to leave at some point. It is with a heavy heart that I reach Charms class with the insufferably annoying mudblood trailing behind me, smiling maniacally.

I sit down at one of the long desks, stiffening as the mudblood sits down next to me, too close. I scoot to the side a little, and he scoots with me. I keep scooting until I reach the end of the bench, then resort to elbowing him away from me. It doesn't work, and he keeps up his annoying smile the whole time, making me angry. I am just about to reach for my wand so that I can hex him when Professor Flitwick enters the room. He stops when he sees the mudblood sitting next to me, and I tense, thinking he is going to remark on my involvement with a bug such as him.

"Mister Finch-Fletchley!" he squeaks. "My my, you came to class today! It's not your class, but it's a class, and I suppose that can be seen as quite an improvement to your behavior of old!" He beams happily at the mudblood, he beams right back. "Keep up the good work!" He then walks to the front of the room, leaving me to try and block out the annoying sniggers coming from the Slytherin's behind me.

The mudblood follows me to every single class I have, ever teacher allowing him to attend in an almost friendly manner, except for Snape, who kicks him out. (Thank Merlin for Snape.) The mudblood even tries to follow me into the Slytherin common room, which is the breaking point for me. I march straight to Dumbledore's office, telling the gargoyle's guarding the door to let me in.

"Password?" grunts one of them.

"Reducto," I say primly, pointing my wand at him. He explodes into a pile of dust and rubble and I turn to the other gargoyle. "Is that good enough for you?" I ask sweetly. He nods and the door opens. I step onto the revolving stairs and the mudblood follows me. He lets out an appreciative whistle once the stairs have started moving.

"Damn," he says. "That was badass!" My hands clench into fists at the sound of his voice and I can't unclench him no matter how hard I try. "You and me would make a great team!"

"You and I," I correct instinctively, through gritted teeth.

"Exactly!" he agrees.

My eye starts twitching. "That's not what I-" I begin just as the stairs stop their rotating. I rap sharply on the door, nearly blinded by fury. If this filthy mudblood doesn't stop soon I will kill him. I think as I wait for the door to be opened. I am just about to try unlocking it with a spell when it is opened by Professor Dumbledore.

"Miss Greengrass," he says kindly. "What are you doing here?" His voice has a calming effect on me, calming enough to let me focus on speaking instead of not killing the mudblood.

"Please tell this-this... boy to leave me alone." I manage to say without growling.

Dumbledore turns his eyes to the mudblood, looking him over with kind eyes. "Is this young man harassing you, Miss Greengrass?" he asks. "He doesn't seem to be the type, if you ask me."

"Oh, believe me, he most certainly is." I tell him. "Don't fall for that disgusting little smile and listen to the facts: he stalked me to every single class I had today and even tried to enter the Slytherin common room with me. If that isn't harassment, I don't know what is."

"I don't think it's harassment," says wise old Dumbledore. (Despite what most of you think, I am not so blinded by my pureblood status to think that Dumbledore is not wise.) "I think he just likes you and is going about it in an interesting way." Dumbledore's eyes twinkle. "Now, if you will excuse me..." He shuts the door in my open-mouthed, astonished face.

The next day is full of me considering either suicide or murder, or both. The mudblood follows me everywhere. He even tries to follow me into the bathroom. The bathroom! That was the last straw. I was about to hex him when Draco Malfoy appeared, looking hungover and haunted and needing something to make fun of.

"Eden," he sneers at me. "Still playing with your pet mudblood, I see." His sneer sets my teeth on edge and my wand starts slowly moving in his direction. Still with an annoying smile plastered all over his face, the mudblood stops my hand.

"Don't." he says to me, and for once he's not using exclamation marks. I don't know if it's this or the fact that it actually sounds like he cares that makes me slip my wand back up my sleeve, but something does.

"Yes, Eden, don't." sneers Draco.

"You look miserable." I comment dryly. "Did one of your boytoys dump you?" I see the mudblood's eyes widen a bit in surprise at this

.  
"Actually, no," Draco says without even flinching. "I just haven't had sex with anyone in a while. I was wondering if your pet was interested?" His smirk is still annoyingly in place.

"No," I say. "And even if he was, he wouldn't do anything with something as disgusting as you." I turn on my heel and leave, hearing the mudblood following me. For once, I find the noise comforting instead of annoying.

The week following our little meeting with Draco is a blur of classes and the mudblood. He follows me everywhere, even swiping some Gillyweed from Slughorn to try and weasel his way into the Slytherin common room. In fact, we have started being called "The Inseparable Couple" because of the fact that he sticks to my side like a n elbow leech sticks to someone's elbow.

It was all fine, I guess, until the Howler from Mother.

It came during breakfast the first Saturday of the school year. An owl drops it in my plate of eggs, sweeping out of the Great Hall soon afterwards, as if it knows what's coming. I sigh deeply as it begins smoking, then pick it up and toss it behind me to land in the food of some unsuspecting Ravenclaw first year. I switch my plate's with the mudblood's (I'm not going going to eat anything that Howler has touched) and begin eating, ignoring the sound of my mother's voice screaming at the Ravenclaw, who has started crying.

"So," the mudblood asks, piling bacon and sausage on his new plate. "what was that all about?" He's stopped saying absolutely everything with an exclamation mark at the end, but he still always has that annoyingly smug smile.

"My mother," I say dryly. "She probably heard that you've been tailing me recently and wanted to publicly humiliate me out of it."  
He looks shocked, smile slipping just a bit. "Your mother would do something like that to you?"

I look at him, smile a mix between sarcasm and sadness. "Look, it may be different for you and your muggle parents, but that's what my parents are like. That's what most of the family's of the Slytherin's here are like. Don't worry about it, though. I stopped caring what my mother said a long time ago." He looks at me, with an unidentifiable expression, smile gone for once, and I feel a twinge of... something, deep in my chest. Suddenly I feel like crying, which hasn't happened for years now.

He starts to say something, then stops, looking around as if he's just realized where we are. "Nevermind," he says, and the smile is back in place in a flash as he dives towards his bacon. I hear sniggering and look up to find Draco staring at me, smirking as usual. He looks awful, dark circles under his eyes, paler than usual. I give him an evil look and say snarkily, "You look dead." instantly the smirk dies, to be replaced by a glare.

"Can you say that when you're always accompanied by that thing?" he asks coldly.

"Yes." I turn back to my food, suddenly not hungry anymore.

"What's with that guy?" Justin asks brightly. I get the sudden urge to touch his curly hair.

"Oh, he just thinks he's the boss of me because we're engaged." I roll my eyes. "It's not like I'm planning on doing that, though."

"You're engaged?" Justin asks, wide-eyed. "To Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah," I answer with a shrug. "It's a pureblood thing, arranged marriages. Nearly all of us have an arranged marriage." I shrug again. "It's no big deal or anything though. I'm not marrying Malfoy. It's just not happening. I'm not going to marry a gay guy and he's not going to marry a straight girl."

"Oh," he says, and suddenly he stops eating his food with such gusto. I try to pretend that I didn't notice, but I did, and I glance at him from the corner of my eye as we finish eating. I get up to go to class, expecting to hear him following behind me. To my surprise, I don't hear his footsteps, and so I turn around to see what's keeping him.

"What is taking you so long?" I inquire, trying to sound nothing more than vaguely curious.

"Well, I just thought that I'd go to my own class today, if that's okay with you." he says, smiling awkwardly at his feet. I stare at him for a moment, then shrug.

"See you around, then." I say, turning and walking away.

I hope no one else can see my heart breaking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Ginny****

I'm sitting in a History of Magic, doodling on a piece of paper and vaguely wondering how I can tell Luna that I'm in love with her. Confessing seems like a completely different thing when you're in love with someone who's the same sex as you. It probably isn't, but it feels like it is, or that it should be. I don't know. I haven't ever confessed to a girl before. I haven't even really ever told a guy that I liked him ever, either, unless kissing counts.

I jerk more awake as class ends, quickly hiding my doodle before anyone can see it. I get the vague feeling that I drew something I don't want anyone else to see, possibly something hinting at the fact I love Luna. I stuff the piece of paper in my bag before getting up, hoping that I can mooch off of Luna's homework. She pays attention to history because she actually find it interesting.

I walk into the corridor, gently shoving people out of my way so I can get through, which is just the norm here. Most everyone knows everyone else, or at least knows someone who knows someone, so I don't feel bad about shoving anyone out of my way. Not that I usually do even if I don't know them.

So, anyways.

My next class is potions. Why is it always potions? Potions is not a good place to be, if you ask me, what with it always being taught by a Slytherin. Slytherin's and I do not go well together, since most of them find it quite fun to pick on Luna. I guess Slughorn's better than most. He's friendly enough, but he only like students if he thinks they'll be someone someday, which means he'll have next to nothing to do with Luna. And yes, I do base how I think of people on how they act with Luna.

But anyways, I'm walking down the corridor, not really paying attention to where I'm going, letting my feet take me where I need to go, when I look up and realize... holy shit, I'm lost. Lost. Seriously? Me, a fifth year, lost in the corridors of Hogwarts.

"Wow," I mutter to myself, rolling my eyes. "Just, wow." I continue walking, trying to find something that's familiar, but I can't find anything. I don't spend so much time wandering around Hogwarts. I like to wander around the grounds, and I know the Forbidden Forest like the back of my hand.

I keep walking anyways, figuring I'll HAVE to end up somewhere at some point today, even if it does take a million years. (I hope I don't find my way to somewhere I know only to realize that I'm a ghost, and my body's lying dead somewhere in the castle.)

I'm just about to give up and find a window to shoot red sparks out of (what was the spell for that again?) when I turn a corner and find, to my surprise and horror, Harry and Draco. I'd love to say that they were just talking, or arguing, or about to murder each other with their wands, but they weren't. They were... MAKING OUT.

I stare for a couple seconds, unable to tear my eyes away, and then turn and leave hurriedly, frantically trying to get the image out of my head. Maybe I should feel so grossed out by two guys kissing. After all, I'm a girl who wants to kiss a girl. But, I dunno, guys kissing just seems wrong somehow.

I wander through the corridors of the castle, so hopelessly lost that I briefly consider launching myself out of a window and trying to cast a spell to see if I can manage a slow-down spell so that I don't splat onto the ground. Just when I'm searching through my brain for a spell that might work, I see Luna round the corner, looking dreamy as all get out.

"Luna!" I say as soon as I see her, relieved beyond words.

Her head jerks up to look at me in surprise, and a smile forms on her lips. "Ginny, what are you doing here? I thought I was the only one who ever came down this corridor!"

"I'm lost," I admit sheepishly. "I don't know how it happened."

She leans in conspiratorially, making my breath freeze in my lungs. "These hallways change sometimes, I think, just like the staircases." I nod, having heard only half of what she just said. We stare at each other for a moment, and there's an unreadable look in her eyes as she looks at me.

"Want me to take you back to your dormitory?" she asks, and my heart skips a beat, even though I know she doesn't mean what I want her to mean.

"Sure," I say, rather hoarsely. I quietly clear my throat as she leads the way, burning with embarrassment.

We reach the Gryffindor dormitory sooner than I had expected, or maybe it just seems that way because I was with Luna. Time seems to fly by whenever she's around, like it doesn't want me to spend too much time being happy.

When we're nearly at my dormitory, I sense my chance slipping away, and before we can reach the busy corridor in front of The FatLady, I reach out and grab Luna's wrist, pulling her gently (ish) to a stop.

"Luna," I begin nervously, feeling my face turn scarlet. "I, um, I..."

She cocks her head just the slightest bit to the side in such an innocent, adorable way that it makes the words much easier to get out. "I-I l... like you."

She looks at me, confused. "I like you too."

"I blush even more, then begin again. "I like you, Luna, and I was wondering if, em, you would, ah, go... go out... with... uh, me." Oh, Merlin. Why did I say "me" like that, like it was impossible to believe? Fuck, she's not gonna go out with me after this. Hell, she won't even be just plain friends with me anymore. Fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck, this suck sooooo bad-

"You like me?" she asks, surprised, but not disgusted like I thought she might be.

"Um... well, yeah, that's what I just said." I can't help but say this a bit defensively because I'm freaked out she's gonna tell me to fuck off.

She beams at me. "Oh, I like you too, I just couldn't find the right time to say it."

My jaw drops as she smiles happily at me. "Wait, you mean you've liked me this whole time? Like, since when, exactly?"

She nods sweetly. "Yep, since forever." She reaches out and grabs my hand happily with both of hers, then pulls me gently close to her. "Is this the part where we kiss?" she asks, trailing the fingers of one hand down my cheek.

"Yep," I say, then lean forward and kiss her.

Best. Moment. Of. My. Life.

I walk into the common room a couple hours later, feeling like I just drank a whole bottle of Firewhiskey and possibly one of Fred and George's strange concoctions. Luna and my "kiss" quickly turned into more of a make-out session in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom (thank Merlin she was out.) and I need someone to talk to about this. I walk to the boys' dormitory, looking for Harry. Ever since we began sort of almost fake-dating a little bit, we've been the only people we could talk to about this stuff, whereas before it was just ourselves, which is... never a good thing.

Harry, thank goodness, is sitting on his bed, staring at a picture of who I figure is probably Draco Malfoy. For once, I don't care that he's totally hung up on that prick for whatever reason. I'm riding on my love-high like getting off will be the end of me and life itself, and I plan on staying that way at least until tomorrow. And possibly the next day, if I can manage that.

"Harry!" I say excitedly. He jumps and quickly hides the photo in his pocket, but I don't care about a photograph of Draco Malfoy. I don't care about much beside Luna, but I guess, way down the line, I do care about telling Harry about me and Luna-me and Luna! Bestest thing ever!

"What?" He asks nervously, probably expecting me to chew him out. His expression changes when he sees my face.

"Luna!" I squeal. "IaskedLunaout, andshe likes me, andshesaid yes, and we were kissing, and I think we're gonna be dating from nowon, andI'mhappy!"

He slowly repeats my words in his head, and once he's gotten them all, his face lights up and he smiles brightly. "Oh, good for you, Ginny! I suggest taking her to the Shrieking Shack for your first date; it's quiet, no one knows about it, and it seems like the kind of place she'd like."

I blush happily. "I'm in such a good mood that I don't even disapprove of Draco right now, so I suggest you tell me the latest developments before I'm not buzzed anymore."

One corner of his mouth quirks up into his trademark half-grin. "Well, we, em, snogged in the hallway today." I nearly say that I remember that until I remember that I wasn't there...

"Slick," I say, which somehow sounds extremely perverted, making us both smirk. "Was it great?" I ask.

"It was," he confirms. "Extremely so."

I feel like asking if he jizzed in his pants, but decide against it. "Well, give me all the yummy details. What about his breath? Did he have bad breath? Luna didn't. Just saying. And did he taste like broccoli? If he tasted like broccoli, I suggest breaking up with him. Luna tasted like sunlight..." I add with a sigh.

"He didn't have bad breath, and he tasted like toothpaste." he tells me. We then sit in an awkward silence, wondering what to say now. We've covered the girlfriend-to-girlfriend-chat part (if we can be considered that) and we've, um, shared news, so... what now? Relationship advice? I frown as I realize that I don't actually know why Harry's so hung up on Draco in the first place.

"Hey, why are you so hung up on Draco in the first place?" I ask.

He shifts awkwardly on the bed, like he wants to tell me but at the same time... doesn't. "At... the Yule Ball we... um, we... we kinda..." My eyes widen as I get what he's trying to say but can't quite admit.

"You... you two had sex?" I ask, shocked. He blushes.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." he mumbles, looking down at his feet.

"It is! Well, no, it's not," I say, seeing the look on his face. "But, at the same time, it is, you know? I mean, sex! No wonder you're hung up on the guy! You had fucking sex with him!"

"No, it was just normal sex." he says mildly.

"Sex is sex, Harry. And you had sex with Draco. Draco!" Someone walks into the common room and walks towards the boys' dormitory stairs. "We'd better get out of here." I say, lowering my voice to a whisper. "Someone's going to walk up and come to the wrong conclusion." He nods.

"You're the one being loud," he points out as we walk down the stairs.

"You're the one who had sex!" I hiss at me. "With Draco!"

"It wasn't bad or anything," he says.

"It was sex. Of course it wasn't bad." I feel one burning question in my mind, and finally I can't help but ask it. "Who was on the bottom?" I ask. He looks at me, mortified. I raise my hands in front of my face defensively. "Hey, you don't have to answer, I just-I'm really curious, so I just had to ask-"

"Him," he says quickly, and my eyes nearly pop out of my head. "Shut up!" he says, blushing, even though I haven't said anything... yet. Oh, Harry's going to wish he'd never met my family in front of platform 9 and 3/4s. Heh heh...

**A/N Yeah yeah, I know, it took me, like, fifty dragonfly lives to post a new chapter, but whatever! I digress! Semantics! And yeah, that was not supposed to make sense. Puh-leeze! I have never made sense in my life! Deal with it and review, because I love reading your reviews and crying into my imaginary Sebastian Michaelis handkerchief at how touching it all is. But seriously, I do Love reviews with a capital "L" (hello Deathnote) so just give this one a quick, "Omg I love Drarry keep writing." or whatever. (No, I was not trying to be a bitch there, because I leave that exact type of review all the time, s'yeah.) Anyways... ENJOY, Merlin-dammit! C:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Harry****

The next day, it's almost official in the gay community-and those who can spot a homosexual from a mile away-that Ginny and Luna are an item-and not just any item, the kind of item that no one messes with because they have The Chosen One's blessing-yep, no one messes with me in this school, not when I've got the Headmaster in my corner. He can put you in detention faster than you can say "But Snape told me to."

Just before breakfast, Draco stops me before I go into the Great Hall. He's looking around suspiciously, as if he thinks someone's after him for something. The only person I can think of that would do something like that is Pansy, so I begin to keep a lookout too. I hate Pansy. She scares me.

"Hey, Harry," he says, like he's sneaking around behind someone's back. I unconsciously reach for my wand, expecting Pansy to pop up any moment and hex me to the Hospital Wing.

"Yeah?" I ask easily.

"Want to meet at Hogsmeade today?"

I nod. "Where?"

"Three broomsticks." He says. I nearly question it until I look into his eyes and see the burning decision in them. I can tell that... he's just as sick of Pansy as I am.

So basically, he wants to come out about us being a couple, and then have her go off and leave us alone. Okay, so that's not the only reason, but whatever, that's the gist of it, and it's enough to decide it for me. If he's okay with it, I am too.

Classes pass in the blink of an eye, because of how excited I am to be going to the Three Broomsticks with Draco. More than anything, I'm considering this a date, and I really, really want it be normal, or, as normal as possible when we're two gay wizards, one of whom is a Gryffindor, the other, a Slytherin. And let's not even mention that I'm "The Chosen One" and his family is made up of death eaters.

It's not very normal.

But it's enough. Oh, it's enough, more than enough.

It's lovely.

I meet Draco just outside the doors to the courtyard. There are a lot of other people around, and I instinctively try to pretend that I'm not going there with him by moving away, not acknowledging that he's there-but then he looks at me, and I move closer to him with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," I say. "I'm so used to it."

He nods. "Yeah, I know. It's almost creepy to be walking around with you." I can see his eyes shining brightly with laughter as he says it.

I roll my eyes. "Wow, thanks." I elbow him in the side.

He gives me his trademark smirk, making my head spin. "You're welcome, Mr. Potter." He says my name mockingly, though I'm not sure what's mocking about saying my name. Is it because he usually just calls me "Potter" when we're being unfriendly to each other? Well, whatever.

He reaches out and grabs my hand, and I blush. His hand is a bit cold, since today was the first frost, and so I intwine my fingers with his. I barely resist the urge to look behind us and check if anyone saw, but the look on his face tells me that he'll just kiss me if I do that, and I'm not sure I can do that just yet... or at least, not while we're walking.

We enter The Three Broomsticks (holding hands), order two Butterbeers (holding hands), sit down at a booth at the back (still holding hands), and drink them slowly (holding hands). And, OH MY GOD, it kills me. I mean, holding hands with Draco for, I dunno, five minutes would seem like a lot to me, but nearly an hour? I'm surprised my heart hasn't jumped onto the table at this point, beating around like an awkwardly shaped fish out of water. And sorry for the gross image, but that's just the best way to explain it. Or at least the most poetic.

It's awkward for the first couple minutes, mainly when we're in plain view of everyone, but once we're alone in the booth in the back, it doesn't matter at all! It's great, in fact. Wonderful! I can just be with him, in a public, without feeling like I'm doing something terribly awful.  
I pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. Draco somehow manages to spot this, and he smirks at me. I blush as he leans forward and kisses my jaw, then the corner of my mouth, then my lips. I can feel everyone in the room looking at us, but I ignore it. I don't care anymore. Or so I tell myself, but I can't stop a blush from rising in my cheeks.

He pulls away to smile at me. "Everyone's looking at us like we're freaking weirdos." He laughs. "Honestly, I can't wait to see the looks on my parents' faces when they hear about this." His eyes glitter evilly. "They're so pureblood that they'll probably die right then and there. Imagine, their only child, dating Harry Potter." He cups my face in his hands and smiles as he kisses me again. "You're definitely worth it."

I reach my arms around my neck and twine my fingers in his soft, white-blond hair, deepening the kiss. I also try to ignore all the gasps coming from the other people in the inn, because if I listen to them I'll freak out.

Draco pulls away just a bit, so that he can press his forehead to mine and look into my eyes, which is extremely sexy, if you ask me. Then again, I think everything about Draco is sexy, so my opinion is just a bit biased.

"Want to go somewhere more... private?" he whispers, just the tiniest bit out of breath. My heart starts beating just that much faster.

"Where?"

He grins deviously, gray eyes sparkling like fresh snow. "That's what I like to hear." he tells me as we exit the booth.

We walk towards our usual haunt, a small house in Hogsmeade that his family owns. They don't use it, so it's perfectly okay for us to be there, meaning that we won't get caught by his family. We sneak in, giggling to ourselves for doing something so stupid as sneaking, then lock the door behind us. We don't go immediately to "our" guest bedroom, like usual, instead standing around in the kitchen with mugs of cocoa, pretending we didn't just come here to, well... nevermind.

We talk a lot. I guess we're one of those couples who can just chatter on and on and one, because we never, ever run out of things to talk about, and even if we do, it's never that awkward, anxious silence that makes you start sweating and squirming around. It's a content, companionable silence that makes you want to gaze into the other's eyes and act all romantic. We never do that though. Act romantic, that is. It's just so... cheesy, and neither of us are like that.

He finishes his cocoa in one smooth gulp, then raises an eyebrow at me, a slow, seductive smile curving his lips. I smile back.

**A/N Sorry it's so short! I'm thinking that it'll be about two more chapters-Eden and Draco (Ginny's already gotten her Luna so she's basically out of the story)-and then this will be done. And I know, it was kinda short, but, what can I say, I like my Hetalia fics a lot... *dreamy sigh* Anyways, this whole thing will be over soon, so you can check out my Hetalia fics if you want-you don't have to, but they are there, and they're not particularly, you know... smutty or anything-okay, they're really not smutty at all. But anyways! Focus here! Have fun with this chapter! I might write another HP fic... about Fred and George coming out to their parents! :D It'll be primarily humor, so yeah. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Eden

I'm not used to this. This whole silence thing. I've gotten so used to the constant chatter of one Justin Finch-Fletchley (and Merlin, what a mouthful of a name!), not to mention what seemed to be a constant warmth coming from his gazillion-watt smile.

When he was here, of course.

I haven't seen him for nearly two weeks, ever since he just randomly walked off.

Not that I care or anything.

(Was it something I said?)

I'm just fine on my own, of course. No worries here. I don't mind his absence.

(That whole thing about me being engaged to Draco? I didn't think it would matter to him!)

(I mean, Draco's just some guy my parents decided I'd marry, I never actually said I would marry that gaytard!)

(Besides, everyone knows that he and Harry are so together that they practically live in Draco's family's Hogsmeade home, so he's completely out of the question, even if I was interested in him!)

Breakfast is boring without him. No one else plays with their sausages to try and make me laugh. He never succeeded, but he got close more than a couple times.

Charms class is boring without him. No one can manage to purposefully blow things up like he can, making sure to have the smoke encompass all of the Slytherins I don't like.

Transfiguration is boring without him. I don't know how I survived it before. Without him there to turn teacups into miniature portraits of Professor McGonagall, it just seemed so... pointless.

Potions is pure hell without Justin. He usually mimicked Slughorn with every word, but without him here, there's no one to translate Slughorn's boring voice to funny so that I can understand it.

History of Magic-I'm seriously considering pulling out my wand and killing Professor Binns again, and not for experimental purposes, just to get the ghost to shut the hell up.

By the end of the fifteenth day-and you know what, I'm not embarrassed to say that I counted each day-I'm just about ready to throw myself off of the astronomy tower, like poor Eloise Cromby, I think was her name. God, she was such a bitch, even before she got those awkward pimples.

I'm standing in the Entrance Hall, wondering if I should head to the dungeons and the Slytherin common room, or go up the stairs to the astronomy tower, when Justin bumps into me from behind.

"S'cuse me-" he starts cheerily, as usual, until he realizes who he's talking to. Then he goes all quiet.

I briefly consider either throwing my arms around him and squeezing the life out of him, or possibly pulling my wand out and cursing him (Does anyone else think this warrants a crucio?), but in the end I just decide on a normal old, "Hi."

He looks down at his shoes, and I can barely hear the next words he mumble, but I get the gist of them: "Hi."

And then he starts to walk away.

And I've had enough of this.

"I don't even like Draco!" I yell at his back. My hands are clenching and unclenching, and I'm only just able to stop myself from going up to him and punching his brains out through his stomach. "I don't like Draco, or my parents, or his parents, or fucking anyone-" I wonder how I should say this. "-except for you, god dammit!"

He turns to look at me, a small, surprised little smile slowly growing on his face.

"So if you don't get your ass into gear I'm going to fucking kill you!" I growl.

He gives me this super big, I'm-trying-to-smile-wide-enough-that-I-can-eat-myself grin that actually hurts my eyes, and then just says, "Cool!" And it's so, so, so, lame.

So why is my heart beating so fast?

And more importantly, why am I blushing?

"Well, anyways, bye," I mumble, turning and walking away. A smile magically appears on my face as I hear his footsteps start up behind me.

The next day, people are surprised to see that Justin is following me around again, chattering away like some sort of squirrel, and that I am, for once, not trying to lose him somewhere. I would, if only to keep up my image of no-fun, serious pureblood Slytherin girl, but every time I see Justin following me happily around, I can't bring myself to do it. Every time he smiles, I end up smiling right back, even if it's just a small, dead-looking smile. I haven't truly smiled in so long my face has forgotten how, and it's a little embarrassing.

"Hey, hey, Eden!" suddenly he's right next to me, and I try not to freak out at how close he's standing to me. I suddenly realize just how tall he is. He didn't seem tall before, since he always acts like such a kid, but he's actually taller than me by at least three inches, and I'm not exactly short.

"What is it?" I ask, trying not to act like my heart is quickening, which it is.

His grin grows wider. "Can I kiss you?" he asks. I feel myself blush, but before I can answer he kisses me quickly on the cheek, then grins and runs off before I can do anything to him. I feel my face turning completely red and throw myself into a broom closet so that the people in the corridor who witnessed the kiss-he kissed me!-can't look at me funny.

I lean against the back wall of the closet and try not to start shrieking about how he just kissed me. I can only hope that my mother's spies weren't in that crowd. I don't know if they were, but I'm going to have to keep and eye on Justin-he kissed me, dammit!-so that I can keep him from getting "accidentally" killed by some hitman my mother hired. I just wonder what will happen when she finally realizes that Draco's been officially going out with Harry for quite a while now... I really want to see her face when that happens. Imagine, Draco's a person not a marriage with some money attached! And I am too, and Justin is, for that matter, and if she does have him killed I'll... I don't know. Do I like him enough to do something daring?

I have to decide.

That's what I keep telling myself. I have to decide if I choose Justin over my mother. Well, my parents, I guess, though my dad doesn't really count. Where does he even live, right now? I can't remember. He divorced Mother a long time ago, and now I think he lives in America with some American wizard-and yes, I did say wizard-and his two adopted children. All I know is that he's got more kids than just me, and he lives somewhere with his husband and is happy. All my mother knows is that she hates him and would do anything to keep me from turning out like him, not that there was ever any chance of that.

Whenever I'm with him, I choose Justin, and since that's most of the time, I usually lean towards Justin rather than my mother.

It's when I can't sleep at night that I remember my mother and I start freaking out. I don't think I know how to live without her ordering my life. Apparently, at one point in time, she didn't control me completely, but all I remember about her is that she is my absolute boss and I obey her without question. And yeah, I know, that's just so... stupid, utterly imbecilic, but, well, that's just how she raised me: to never question her, not ever. She trained me to jump off of a cliff if she told me to, and I've never been sure if I actually would or not. When I'm with Justin, I like to think that I could, but when I'm alone, I feel that I would still do absolutely everything if she told me to.

"Eden?" Justin asks suddenly. I jerk to my senses.

"Yes?" I ask, trying to remember exactly what class we're in...

"What, um, are we?"

For a moment I think he's asking what type of animal, but then I realize he means just me and him, and, most importantly, what we are to each other. No, he wasn't wondering what species of human just he and I were, like I half-heartedly tried to think at first.

I ducked my head to look at our workbook for this class. Oh, so we were in charms. Why hadn't I noticed before?

"Eden?" he asks again, quiet and serious for once.

"I..." _don't know. I've never felt like this before_. I begin to mindlessly doodle in my book, trying not to notice the look Justin's giving me. "I'd... like to be..."_ yours forever, but I think that in the end I am my mother's through and through._ "more than just friends," I finally manage. I always was bad at speaking my mind, but I didn't think that I was this awful at it.

I can practically feel his excitement as his smile seems to brighten up the whole room. "Really?" he asks, and the tone in his voice makes me want to dance around the room like no one's watching. I think that I know what the expression means now.

I nod. I can't bring myself to speak. My mouth doesn't seem to be working right at the moment.

"Well then, can I hold your hand?" he asks sweetly.

I don't look at him, just slowly hold out my hand. He takes it, and I know without looking that he's grinning so widely people are beginning to stare.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed!" he tells me. I try to cover up as much as of my face as I can with my free hand.

"No I'm not," I mumble.

"Keep on telling yourself that...!"

**A/N Yay! New chapter! Don't worry, be happy, and check out Ed Sheeran! (I would enjoy marrying him someday, haha...)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Draco

I'm waiting for the explosion. I know it will come soon. I can just see my parents storming into Hogwarts, barging past Dumbledore, then walking up to me and slapping me around a bit, yelling at me for loving.

"Well, I'm sorry, but we can't all be narcissists." Would be my snarky reply. It's a play on my mother's name. I'm sure she deserves it. She's never once stood up for me, not once, in all of my father's planning out my future. It's funny how she says she loves me when she clearly doesn't. It's funny how my father insists that this is best for me when it clearly isn't. It's funny how he always pretends that it's all his idea, when really we all know Auntie Bella is the one behind all of this. She's the real boss of everyone in this family. That's why everyone was so surprised that Aunt Andromeda left for that mudblood.

I lay in the bed in my room in our Hogsmeade home, hands behind my head, staring up at the ceiling. I wonder when they'll come. It's already been around three weeks or something, and they still haven't done anything.

I turn to look at Harry, who's sleeping next to me. He's so beautiful. I feel kind of bad, since I basically used him as a way to get back at my parents. I mean, I love the guy, really, I do, but... I still used him. I'm... kind of a dick, aren't I?

I feel tears welling in my eyes, but I quickly wipe them away. God, I'm acting like such a... such a girl. Damn. I roll over cuddle next to him, reveling in his warmth. I get the feeling that I won't get to feel it for too much longer, and that I should enjoy it as much as I can while it lasts.

The next day, it happens.

I'm sitting at breakfast, avoiding Eden, who's hand seems to now be attached to that one mudblood, Justin something. They're so sickly sweet that even the Hufflepuffs can't stand them. They've been fully accepted into the self-proclaimed "House of Awesome" though-those "House of Awesome" people don't know how annoying lovesick people can be.

An owl drops a letter in my plate of eggs, an action which makes Crabbe and Goyle, who I've abandoned, snigger. I flip them off and pick up my letter, using my knife to open it expertly, shutting Crabbe and Goyle up immediately. I unfold the letter-handwritten by my father's secretary and on his best stationary-and skim the words, knowing exactly what it says even without reading it. Dear Draco, blah blah blah, you are hereby disowned, blah blah blah-

"Hey, Eden, what's that?" I hear the annoying voice of Eden's mudblood.

"It's a letter," comes Eden's voice, sarcastic but, for once, kind.

"Can I read it?" he asks.

"I... I... WHAT?!" she shrieks. This gets me surprised, so I turn back to my own letter, planning on actually reading it this time.

_Dearest Draco,_

_ You are hereby informed of the fact of your immediate marriage to one Eden Greengrass. Though you are still underage, both sets of parents have given their consent. The date is December 21st. Please be prepared._  
_ Love from,_  
_ Your Parents_

I gape at the letter, unable to believe it. From a couple seats away I can hear Eden freaking out, though Justin has gone strangely (not to mention dangerously) silent, and I can see around half of the castle being blown up sometime this afternoon.

But I can't pay attention to all that right now. All I can do is stare across the room to Harry, who keeps glancing over at me worriedly. Oh, god. What have I gotten me-him-us- into? Shit.

I crumple the letter in my hands, wanting nothing more than to grab the fucking thing and rip it into more pieces then I can count, then get out of my seat and march over to Eden.

"We need to talk," I tell her tightly.

She whirls around and glares at me. "Fuck yeah we do!" she growls. She stands up, pulling Justin with her. "Go get your pet Gryffindor," she says unkindly.

"Don't forget your little mudblood," I sneer at her in return, paying her back for her comment. I turn and walk-almost run-to the Gryffindor table.

"Draco-what's going on?" he asks once I'm next to him. I feel eyes on me and see a couple Weasley's staring at me curiously.

"Nothing, just come with me." I reach down and grab his arm, pulling him away. "We just need to talk a bit." I tell him. "In an empty classroom." I expand. "In private."

"Oh," he says. Goodness, he's so clueless, in a cute, dumb-blond way, but still; clueless.

We meet up with Eden and her pet in front of the Great Hall, and he leads us to an empty classroom. I have to say, he does know his way about the castle. He knows exactly what classrooms no one knows about, and he knows the exact schedule of every teacher and almost every group of students. He can even control Peeves just the tiniest bit, which he demonstrates when said poltergeist is trying to take our room from us.

"Now, down to business. Harry, read this letter." I hand Harry the letter, then cross my arms and wait impatiently for the five seconds it takes for it to sink in.

"The fuck-" he begins, looking affronted, but before he can get anywhere Eden bursts in.

"I know!" she shouts. "Isn't it just the biggest crock of bullshit you've ever heard your life? I'm just about ready to apparate over there and hex my mother into a billion pieces-"

"Don't interrupt him!" I cut in, insulted. "He can speak too! Just because he's more special than you are-"

She smirks at me. "Darling Draco, no one is more special than I am-"

"Bitch please, even muggles are better than you-"

"Shut your fucking mouth, gaywad, you don't even know-"

"'Oh, we named her after the Garden of Eden because we know she's just going to turn out perfectly.'" I mimic. "Isn't that what your parents always said?"

"Yeah, and you're name is a fucking dragon, wow, that's just so special-"

Justin, who has, as far as I know, just been watching, suddenly begins laughing. "And your parents expect you to get married? Do they even know you?" he asks mirthlessly.

"NO!" Eden and I shout at the same time. Once we've realized what happened, we turn to glare at each other.

"They don't know us. When they look at us-the both of us-they see an important family tie, they see us furthering the Pureblood line, they see-they see-a fucking marriage, not people, with feelings and... and..." Eden stops in her ranting and glances at Justin. "f-friends..." Her face turns an ugly shade of tomato red, which almost suits her, just a little. I never noticed how well ugly suited her.

I growl. "If my parents think that I'm going through with this, they've got another thing coming. I'll throw myself of the Astronomy tower before I marry a girl." I sneer at Eden, who raises an eyebrow at me, her usual dry expression on her face.

"Don't worry, Draco Malfoy, I don't want to marry an ugly faggot anymore than you want to marry me." Eden reassures.

"I am by no means ugly," I inform her.

"All that matters is that you're ugly to me," tells him.

"Yeah, well, I've just called Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna over, and we're just going to figure this whole thing out." Harry informs us, rather out of the blue.

"WHAT?!" Eden shouts. "I don't want to be in the same room as a Weasley-" she begins, but Justin interrupts her.

"Y'know, Ede, you're never going to get out from under your mother's thumb if you keep sticking with those ugly biases." He leans against the wall, arms crossed, eyes cool. "I mean, I know you kinda got over a couple, and you too, Draco, but, really now, how do you ever expect to become your own person if you keep letting your parents speak through you?"

Before Eden or I can reply-not that I could, I was at a loss for words-the door is practically thrown off it's hinges by an angry Weasley.

"Harry, is this shit true?" she yells. "These fucking Slytherin's parents are trying to get them to sleep with each other?"

Another Weasley-a male one-pushes past her. "Really, Ginny? Is that all that marriage is to you? Just sleeping together?"

Luna floats in-literally-wearing strange, winged sandals. "Well, that's all it really is," she tells him dreamily. "Permission to have sex."

I stare at Eden in a whole new light. "Disgusting," I say.

"I just puked a little in my mouth," she agrees.

"The brains of the operation have just arrived," announces Ron as Hermione walks in, glaring at me-am I the only one who vaguely remembers me being punched by a certain mudblood when we were thirteen?-smiling at Justin and Harry, and looking at Eden appraisingly.

"What's the situation, exactly?" she asks, all business now.

"My mother is being an asshole." Eden replies primly.

"My parents want me to kindly marry Eden in two weeks." My upper lip curls up in disgust. "It's so disgustingly obvious that I'm not going to comply that I can't even believe that they're even trying this."

"I could've put it better, but his version of events will have to suffice for the moment," Eden says with a regal sniff. I roll my eyes.

"Here's the letter," Harry says, handing Hermione the crumpled piece of paper.

"Did they both say the same thing?" she asks absently as she reads through it.

Justin shrugs. "I dunno."

"Well, can I see the other letter?" she asks.

Eden looks sheepish. "Well, no, actually, because I ripped it into a million tiny little pieces and then sprinkled them on Crabbe's plate."

"And he ate them," Justin adds with a grin. "It was great."

"Well, whatever, it doesn't matter." Hermione says, waving it all away. "What matters is what you guys want to do about it. I heard Justin say something about having to get out from under your parents' thumbs, and I agree, because you'll never be able to truly say no if you don't shake them off, and you'll always regret it if you don't kiss and make up. I'm just telling you this right now."

Eden looks about the same as I feel: unsure. Not of cancelling the marriage; it's being cancelled, that's a given. It's about our parents... how are we supposed to make them see us as, well, people?

I shift nervously. It's going to be harder for me than Eden, because at least Justin is a boy to her girl; I'm a guy, and Harry's a guy and, as if I just had to piss them off even more, he had to be Voldemort's only true adversary.

"My parents are never going to accept this," I say, a lot more sadly than I originally wanted to sound.

"Why not?" Luna asks. "You're just in love. Isn't that all that matters? Daddy didn't even bat an eye when I told him I was going out with Ginny."

"You sent him a letter. You couldn't actually see his face," Ginny reminds her.

"You're right!" Luna says slowly, a look of enlightenment crossing on her face. She throws her arms around Ginny's neck and kisses her, much to Ron's horror. "Thank you for reminding me!" she says sweetly, and it's... sickening, but cute.

Hermione clears her throat. "Draco, why wouldn't they accept-oh, wait. Harry. You come from a family of Death Eaters. Nevermind, I get it now. Well, I'm just going to be honest here: Don't expect much from your parents."

"Wow. Thanks." I reply dryly. "I really needed you to spell it out for me, because I just couldn't figure it out for myself."

"Okay, good, I'm glad I could be of service." She replies briskly, and, while Eden and Justin giggle to themselves, I am left trying to figure out if she knew that I was being sarcastic.

"But, Eden, we might be able to salvage something with your parents." Hermione tells her.

"Nah. I don't want to be associated with my mother anymore." Eden says easily.

"She's scared," Justin confides.

"I am not!"

"You are. You're scared that she'll always be able to order you about."

"I am no-"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I suggest trying to be friends with your parents though-"

"Well, I'll be friends with my father; it'll be easy, he lives in America, but my mother-"

"Wait, what?" I interrupt, surprised. "Your father lives in America?"

She nods. "Yeah, with his husband and adopted children." When everyone just looks at her, she adds, "What is it?"

"Your dad's gay?" asks Ginny, acting as if being gay is something awful, which is funny, since she's gay.

"Oh, I guess Mother never told anyone, did she? Yeah, they split up when I was about nine, and he left with his wizard. He wasn't a jerk, and I never see him anyways, so it's fine, but I don't want to see my mother ever again. Can we get her to disown me somehow?"

Justin shakes his head sadly, as if he can't believe her, but Hermione's face spreads into a devilish grin.

"I just got a brilliant idea."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Ginny

The plan is... awful. Strange. Exhilarating, though I'm barely even in it. Wonderful. An absolute dream. There's so many ways it could go wrong, but Hermione has a counter for each and every one. If I didn't know better, I'd say that she was drunk, the way she just keeps thinking of possibilities and counters and giggling every once in a while, a mischievous look on her face. She looks like she was born for the purpose of being a criminal mastermind, and likes it.

Harry looks extremely nervous. He's the one taking the most risk in this situation, after all. Draco looks kinda calm, but one time he left the room and I followed him only to see him start to climb out a window, like he was going to throw himself out. I was torn between just leaving him there and stopping him, and in the end I stopped him, a bit regretfully.

The plan is insane, though, and I wouldn't have been surprised if Draco just walked out of the room and really threw himself out the window. It's never, ever going to work, but, at the same time, I feel absolutely certain that it will. But only if you add the special ingredient.

Chemical X. (Powerpuffs, anyone?)

And by that I mean, of course, my brothers dearest, the infamous Weasley twins.

Luna and I skip school a week and a half before the plan is to be put into action, apparating near Diagon Alley (Fred and George taught me how because I threatened to tell Mum and Dad about their... interesting relationship) and to their shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They still have the same sign up as before, You-Know-Who? More like Oo-No-Poo! Oh lord, they're going to get themselves killed with an insulting sign like that displayed for all eyes to see.

"Wow, Ginny, this is the best place I've ever seen!" Luna says, beautiful blue eyes wide and wondering. I tug gently on her hand.

"C'mon, Lu, let's go get my brothers, eh?"

She nods ecstatically. "I want to see what's inside!"

We walk in and I have to drag her to the back room to find my brothers. It's funny, even during the school year their shop is still busy enough that a bunch of people give us weird looks, two teenage girls holding hands.

"Oi! Fred! George! You around?" I yell. One freckled face pops out from behind a shelf, and then another one. "There you are!" I shout. Luna giggles.

"Ginny?" asks one of the twins.

"What're you doing here?" asks the other.

"And is that Looney Lovegood? The space-case Ravenclaw?"

"Lucy, I think was her actual name."

"Her name's Luna, assholes, and as for why I'm here, we kinda need your help." They look from me to Luna then back again.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but we're not your parents, so we can't give you marriage consent." Fred, I think it is, says in a grief-stricken voice.

"It's not that, dipshit, we're not the ones trying to get married. It's Draco and Harry."

"Draco and Harry?" Fred asks, whistling. "Man, I never knew they had it in 'em to come out so suddenly like that." George starts humming a catchy tune under his breath.

"Yeah, well, they wouldn't have except that Draco's parents and this girl Eden Greengrass's parents have decided that they're going to be marrying each other next week or so, which I find kind of weird, since everyone knows that Draco's gay-he and Harry have totally been messing around at the Malfoy's Hogsmeade house-but anyways, neither of them want to marry each other, since Eden's in love with Justin Finch-Fletchley-he's kind of taken your place since you guys left last year-and, well, we're all going to trick everyone, but we need your help."

George settles back against the wall, arms crossed, evil look on his face, and Fred leans against George's shoulder, doing the same. I blink for a moment, feeling like I'm seeing double. I swear, I haven't drunk anything since last night! "What's in it for us?"

I grin as Luna pulls out a scroll of paper and, beaming, opens it in a quick downwards motion. It reaches all the way down to the floor. "This is the guest list!" she says happily. "Look at all those Death Eaters!"

"Imagine what sort of shit you can do." I say with a smirk. "Got any new pranks you wanted to try out? This'd be the place to do it."

A slow, maniacal grin spreads across the twins' faces.

"We're in."

"Okay, now that everyone's here, we-and by we I mean I-will be working out the full details of the plan."

Harry looks like he's going to throw up. Draco actually did throw up a couple minutes ago, but he still looks green. Justin, Fred and George are huddled together, whispering to each other. I really don't want to know what's going on over there. I can only be thankful that neither Peeves nor Luna has joined them, because I really don't want to know what they would be able to come up with.

"First, we will raid Slughorn's stash of polyjuice potion. Ginny, you will be using it to disguise yourself as the priest. Remember to replace Eden's name with Harry's." George sniggers at this, and Draco leaves the room as if he's going to be sick again. Harry follows him. "Fred, George, you will be hidden in the middle rows of seating. As soon as the ceremony is over start attacking Death Eaters at random." Fred nods, grinning and spinning his wand around in his hand. I wonder if he thinks he looks cool or something. "Ron, you and Luna will have kidnapped Eden's mother by then. Bring her to me. I'll be waiting to apparate everyone to a safe location." It irks me that she doesn't say what location. It's just "safe location," nothing more. I can't help but wonder where she'll be taking us...

"Everyone, I will be waiting outside of the church, so head there when you're done doing your jobs. I'll only be waiting just over five minutes after Fred and George start attacking, so you'd better hurry or I'm leaving you there." I feel a bit nervous at this. How old is this priest I'm going to be? Is he/she too old for me to run fast enough? What if I'm left behind? Ack, I don't want to be kidnapped by Death Eaters! My mom would kill me! Like, seriously, kill me! Oh shit, I just remembered that I have to tell her about Luna... (Excuse me for a moment while I go commit hara-kiri.)

"Justin, Eden, you'll both be here covering up for Harry." Eden gives a serious nod. Justin just yawns.

"So, has everyone got it?" Hermione finally asks.

"I think we're missing a VERY IMPORTANT COUPLE!" George shouts loud enough for Draco and Harry to hear. Fred sniggers.

"Yes, well, someone will have to fill them in on their very hard part later."

"But, Hermione, all they have to do is go up and pretend to get married!" Luna says, the perfect picture of innocence.

"Lu, that's called sarcasm." I inform her, sighing.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit. Hermione, I'm disappointed in you." Hermione blushes. It's always awkward when Luna acts like a Ravenclaw. She sounds like a seven-year-old and it's quite embarrassing.

"Yes, well, most of the people here are so stupid that I don't bother with any other." Ron gives her a look. "But not you!" she immediately corrects. He looks away from her. Oh my god, they totally just need to admit that they like each other already, this is getting so old.

"Well, I'm glad we've got this all over with. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be finding that very special couple so that I can tell them what the plan is, and then I'll be stealing the potion." I turn and walk out of the room, hoping that someday, at least, Ron and Hermione will be able to admit that they don't hate each other.

The next week or so flies by in around ten days, and suddenly it's December 21st. Draco and Harry are, as far as I can tell, slightly less nervous than before, meaning that they've stopped running out of the room to throw up their guts. But, that might just be because they already threw up all the guts they had and are just waiting to grow more before throwing up again. I mean, you never know, right?

"Okay, Harry, here's your potion. Don't drink it yet, do it just before they come to pick you up." Hermione hands Harry a vial of polyjuice and he looks at it as if he might throw it out the window. "Ginny, here's yours." I open my bottle and a disgusting smells wafts out, and now I want to throw it out the window! Fuck, this stuff smells disgusting!

"Okay, everybody ready?"

"Yes!" sing out Fred and George. They begin dancing around the room. "This is gonna be so awesome!" they crow like the nuisances they are.

"Sure," Harry says, looking nervous. Draco just nods. I notice that they're holding hands and try not to send Harry an evil look.

"I'm ready!" Luna says, looking cutely determined. She's so adorable she makes me want to hug her!

"I'm going to miss my own wedding," Eden says, looking smug as all get out.

"No more than once," Justin says, causing her to turn bright red.

"Okay then. Harry, Draco, you'll be going with Draco and Eden's parents. The rest of you will be apparating there with me."

"Where is there?" Ron thinks to ask.

"Hm? Haven't I said? Oh, some random church. It's funny, they say they don't like muggles but they're getting married in a muggle church."  
Draco narrows his eyes. "That sounds suspicious..." he says quietly, but no one pays it any mind, except me. It makes me even more nervous about this whole thing. What if it is some sort of trap? What if some freaky people are there? What if this all goes wrong? I feel a hand slip into mine and look over to see Luna smiling at me.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll all be fine!" she tells me.

I hope so.

**A/N Sorry, sucky chapter sucks! *kowtows* Please forgiveth me! And if you don't, at least blame my dog instead of me! (Right, because she OBVIOUSLY had something to do with a writing fail...) Anways, just read it and like it and hope for me! *tosses out virtual candies* Here you are! Eat and be merry!**


	10. A Short and Annoying Intermission

**Sadly, this is not an update. This is A PETITION. I'm pretty sure it's about lemons. XD Well, I will honestly admit that I kind of like a nice lemon after a marathon of Korean Dramas and such, plus, it's like a strike. It means that I get to grab a wrench and laughingly throw it at someone. So this is why I will be posting this and then probably a chapter, maybe closer to January because it's Christmas and I've got a cousin coming over that I need to kidnap. SO DEAL! XD**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Smokkis

Heaven'sKnight15

Myrna Maeve

Epic F. Awesomesauce


	11. Small Song (Not A Chappie!)

**A/N So, this is just a song I wrote that doesn't have anything to do with the story. I'll explain at the bottom.**

* * *

I, will stand outside your house

even if it rains

And I, will never leave until you deign to

speak with me

Oh I, will not just let you go like this,

And I, will stand outside-

* * *

I know I've made some mistakes and

I know I've done some wrong,

But darling I don't want this to end like this.

I know I'm done some shit, and I probably

made you cry

But darling I don't want this to end like this.

* * *

I know you don't believe me...

But I do have a kind streak...

And I know it won't make you feel better...

But I'm a stubborn asshole and I swear that I will

Stay outside until the bitter end.

* * *

**A/N Okay, so I'm reading this book called "Boy Meets Boy" by David Levithan, and it's SUPER GOOD. It's short- I'm halfway through and I only started a couple hours ago -but it's beautiful, and there's this one part where the boy, Paul, is trying to fix things up with another boy and he just screws things up, and then he just leaves. And I realized that... if I were him, I would, quite literally, sit outside that house, stewing in my stubborn anger, until the person I was waiting for deigned to speak to me, and then this song just came to me. Well, actually, the words "I'm a stubborn asshole and I'll stay outside" came to me, and then this song was born. By the way, it doesn't really have a melody- well, it does, but I won't remember it -so if you want to assign it a melody, I'm fine with that, but please, if you use it for anything, at least say that you got it from me, okay? I don't exactly want a song of mine stolen, because I WILL get pissed.**

**Anyways, that is all. *bows***


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Eden

The cold, snake-like man holds his wand to Harry's face, tracing the famous lightning bolt scar.

"Harry Potter," he hisses, red eyes flashing. "I wondered if this would really work. You played right into my hands."

I gasp as an arm tightens around my throat. Bellatrix Lestrange peers down at me, teeth bared in an ugly grin. "You thought you could get away with it, didn't you, Eden Greengrass." She sneers at me. "You thought wrong."

Behind me, I hear a short scream as Luna is attacked in some way, and then Ginny's furious thrashing, but nothing will help. Nothing can stop this. Nothing at all. Everything depended on me, and then I ruined it all, and now Justin... I don't know if he's dead or alive anymore. The thought brings warm tears to my eyes, and then a burning feeling rises up from the pit of my stomach and into my throat, trying to force itself out as a blood-curdling scream.

Let me explain:

The plan was going fine at first. Everyone was in position, in disguise, and ready to go. Harry and Draco had stopped nearly passing out all the time, Luna wasn't acting so high, and even Fred and George had stopped sniggering to each other long enough to act like the noble Death Eaters they were pretending to be. Harry, disguised as me with polyjuice potion, was gliding up the aisle in a long white dress that I was supposed to wear, and Justin and I were situated comfortably at Hogwarts, watching through a scrying bowl.

And then Voldemort showed up.

He randomly appeared out of nowhere and started shooting spells at me/Harry, who ducked and shrieked, dropping my/his bouquet in the process. Draco instantly began to dart forward to help me/him, but before he could Bellatrix grabbed him, hitting him with some sort of spell that knocked him out like a light and then dragging his limp body away. The surprisingly sprightly old-man priest pulled a wand from up his/her sleeve and began firing spells in every direction, as did the two random redheads who had been hiding in the pews. About five Death Eaters were put out of action in the first thirty seconds, back when everyone was too surprised to react yet, and then everything went downhill from there. Well, even more downhill.

After the first couple Death Eaters fell, the rest of them rose up, pulling wands from increasingly weird places, and then shooting spells at Harry/me, Draco, Ginny/Priest Guy, and the twins.

"Eden, we have to do something!" Justin cried, grabbing the sleeve of my robe and yanking on it. "We can quick head outside the grounds and then you can apparate us away from here and then maybe they'll have a chance of-"

"Just stop right there, Justin," I said, putting up a hand. "You are NOT going, absolutely not!"

He jerked back as if I had just slapped him. "What?!" he asked, shocked nearly silent.

"Do you know what those Death Eaters will do to you if they find you? You, the mudblood who turned me against them? They'll do worse than kill you! They'll hand you over to Voldemort!" I crossed my arms and looked at him stubbornly. "I won't allow that. You are NOT coming!"

"Is this really what you want?" he asked quietly, and I was shocked by the seriousness in his voice.

"Y-y-yes," I stuttered. He raised an eyebrow at me as if questioning my sureness. "Yes!" I repeated. "Absolutely! You CAN'T come, okay? Just no. I don't want you to die!" I heard my voice wobble a bit at the end, but he didn't, because he had already taken off, out of the room and down the corridor and way out of sight. I felt like I'd lost something important. Permanently. Like I was never going to see him again. But I will, right?

"It doesn't matter!" I said to myself. "I have to go save them." I quickly grabbed my wand and raced out of the castle towards the gates, stopping only long enough to apparate to the church.

***

When I got there, shit was in the midst of going down. As far as I could see, Draco was down for the count, but his parents were busy defending him. One of the twins had gone down, causing the other one to flip out and start blasting spells in every direction. Harry- who was now looking more like himself -was being choked by Voldemort, which seemed like a pretty bad situation to me, and Ginny... oh, shit. I nearly screamed as I see that Luna has joined in the fray, causing Ginny to protect her like some sort of... demon.

I avoided the both of them and instead move to go help Harry.

I circled around the Dark Lord and the Chosen One for a couple minutes, narrowly avoiding that one twin's spells and a couple of Death Eaters who try to stab me with a candlestick- um... what? -and then finally decided that they best way to free Harry would be to jump on Voldemort. Which I then proceeded to do. Dammit, Justin's rubbed off on me!

I wrapped my arms around Voldy's neck and my legs around his waist, then began- or at least try -to choke the life out of him. He dropped Harry so as to focus on me, and I screamed at Harry to run away. He heeded my advice, taking off in the direction I see a fleeing Draco's parents with an unconscious Draco held between them going. I saw the one twin who was still fighting pick up his counterpart and flee towards the front of the church, somehow dodging all the spells shot at them. And I thought to myself that everything was going, well, moderately fine. All that was needed now was for Ginny and Luna to escape and then everything would be fine. I was cool with dying here, as long as the rest of them managed to escape.

I tightened my grip around Voldemort's neck so that I didn't fall off in shock. I've never been one to make friends, at least, not real friends, not the kind of friends you talk to just for fun, or the kind of friends that you, well, die for, but there I was, willing to do just that. When did this happen? When did I become a good person? Was it Justin?

Suddenly I heard a shrill scream and realized that it was coming from the person I was latched onto. "I'M BURNING! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!" he shrieked, and then suddenly I find myself flying across the room and banging into a pillar, hard. The world went black for a couple moments, and when my vision came back I saw that somehow Harry was back in front of Voldemort. Then I realized he was being held by Bellatrix. He was weakly struggling, trying to get away, but it seemed that Voldy's close proximity was making his scar hurt too much and he couldn't do much but vaguely slap at Bella's face. I winced as she bit one of his fingers and he screamed.

Suddenly I heard a scream as a spell hit Ginny in the chest and she crumpled to the ground. Luna dove down after her to shield her with her own body, shouting "Protego!" as she did so. I wanted to make a move towards them, but suddenly I felt so tired and my limbs felt so heavy and I suddenly found myself wishing that I was back at Hogwarts with Justin... Justin... Justin...

_ Hey, is that Justin right there?_ I thought sleepily to myself. _He looks like he's trying to be sneaky..._ I followed his progress as he crawled along the ceiling, never taking his eyes off of Voldemort, Harry, and Bellatrix. What's he going to do? I wondered. And then I saw my mother, also watching his progress, following him with her wand. And then I remembered how I told him to stay at Hogwarts. And then I remembered why.

_JUSTIN! _My mind screamed frantically as it willed my body to move._ JUSTIN! JUSTIN, GET OUT OF HERE, LEAVE, PLEASE!_

But he didn't. Oh Merlin, he didn't. Instead, once he was right above the three of them, he pulled a couple smoke bombs out of his pocket, pulled the tabs out, and dropped them right on top of them. And I screamed, because right as they're falling, he started falling too, as my mother... my mother... hit him. With a spell.

A green spell.

Suddenly my body could move again, and before I could even think I was pointing my wand at my mother and screaming "Stupefy!" because I guess, even after all of this, I was still stuck under her influence and couldn't just kill her, not just like that.

And then I was racing towards Voldemort, Harry, and Bellatrix, or rather the thick smoke that had engulfed them. I wasn't going to save Harry though, not anything so noble as that. I was going to find Justin and make sure he wasn't dead, and if he was dead, well... I would need revenge, and the closest person to Slytherin- the one who started this whole "pure-blood" shit -I could get was Voldemort. I didn't care about stupid prophecies dictating Harry as the one to kill him, because I didn't give any fucks at all. All I knew was that I'd need to kill someone, and he was there.

But that was only if Justin was dead. If he was alive, that was a different story. I ran as fast as I could, running through the smoke as if it wasn't there, as if I could actually see, as if I could see the light from the smile Justin always seemed to be wearing shining through it.

And then someone was tackling me, throwing me bodily to the side, and I could hear Harry screaming, or maybe that was me, and then suddenly the smoke cleared and there were the four of us; Voldemort, Bellatrix, Harry and I, all about to kill or be killed.

And I can't see Justin. I can't see him anywhere.

* * *

**A/N HAHA, BITCHES, I TOLD YOU I WOULD UPDATE!**

***awkwardly coughs* Um... yeah, sorry... I meant that in the, um, friendliest way possible... heh heh...**

**Anyways. This chapter is confusing, short, and probably not up to my usual standards, maybe? and for that I am FUCKING SORRY. Seriousness, guys, I'm sorrier than Umbridge will be when I finally punish her for what she did to Harry in book five. (And believe me, Umbridge will be SORRY.) Oh, the next chapter will be the last. Actually, it will be an epilogue. You don't really know what's going on, and I did that on purpose, because it will all be explained in the epilogue, which is the next chapter, and then this thing will be OVER. Imagine that! The second of a bajillion fics that I have finished! ...Yeah, I'm a loser. Whatever.**

**Anyways, enjoy, and sorry I'm such an ass and didn't update but instead gave you all a random song. *sniggers* I kind of want to remove that but I FUCKING WON'T because I thought of that when I wrote it and I promised myself I wouldn't remove it.**

**But bye, because I'm shutting myself up now.**

**(I'm sorry guys!)**


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Eden

Apparently, I was hit by some sort of spell. They don't know what kind of spell, or even who cast it. They don't know if I got hit by the spell right away, and that's why my memories only reach until that moment, or if the spell erased my memories of what happened next. I keep searching and searching my brain for any flashes of, well, anything, but there's nothing.

Harry's fine though. He's a bit traumatized by Voldemort and Bellatrix being weird fuckers, but he's no worse or better. Still a lonely little gay orphan.

Draco's good too. His parents escaped with him and he's fine. He's been fine for the past three months I've been in a coma, the little fucker.

Fred and George saved us. They contacted Dumbledore, who showed up and kicked some ass.

Ginny and Luna managed to escape with only minor scrapes and bruises, freaked out but perfectly fine.

Ron and Hermione we actually chased away by Death Eaters towards the very beginning, and so I didn't see them at all.

As I mentioned previously, I was hit with a spell and was in a coma for three months. When I woke up again, I had no memory of anything but Justin. Just a name, nothing else. Well, and memories of a smile, though I couldn't actually see it, I just knew that it was there.

And Justin... Justin...

I cry every time I think about it.

I don't think about it often.

Or so I make them think.

I'm always crying on the inside, though.

Justin... his... his body... was... it was... oh, fuck, I'll just say it all in one go: His body... wasn't f-found...

Voldemort and Bellatrix, along with a handful of Death Eaters, got away. They searched the rubble and found me, Harry, Luna, and Ginny, most of us unconscious.

But they didn't find Justin.

Instead they found my mother.

Apparently I put her in a coma too, with my spell, and as soon as they tried to question her about Justin, she hanged herself.

Hanged. Herself.

What does that even mean...?

Luna and Ginny, Harry and Draco, Fred and George, Hermione and Ron, visit me often. They always visit in pairs. I don't think they've realized it yet, but I see it as them flaunting the fact that neither of them died. "Hey there, Eden, look at us, we've all got our other half here and you don't! Ha ha, maybe you should have kept a better eye on him! Well, see you now, we're going to go have some epic sex!"

Well, fuck them all! I don't need a second half, anyways!

If you were wondering, for now I am taking up residence in St. Mungo's Hospital, because I'm still super weak from my coma. Or at least that's what everyone keeps telling me. Even I know that the only reason I'm so weak is because I lost my will to live. His name was Justin.

I'm sitting in my hospital bed, in my stupid little nightgown, staring out the window, when my dad appears in the doorway. I haven't seen him since I was, like... I don't even remember. I still have a hard time accessing some of my memories.

I remember everything of Justin.

And some snippets from my childhood.

And every time in my school life when I saw Justin, even just out of the corner of my eye.

Even when I didn't know who he was.

Amazing how you can remember those things.

"Eden?" my dad asks softly. I turn my head just slightly so that I can see him out of the corner of my eye, but he can't really see me.

"Eden, I know that you can hear me." he says softly. I don't react. I don't want to see him. I don't want to see anyone unless they're Justin. But he's dead. That's what everyone tells me. He's long dead. I'll never get to see him again.

Well, fuck them.

"Eden, I've come to... to take you home with me. To America. You can meet your siblings, and my husband, okay?" He looks at me like he's going to break down if I don't say yes and, for the first time in my life, I do something for myself instead of my parents.

"I'm staying here." I tell him. I resist the urge to fist my hands in the blankets.

"What?" he asks, stunned.

"I'm staying here until they find Justin. I don't even care if he's dead or alive. I just want to be here when they find him. Not in America. And not with you and your gaybies."

He winces. "Eden-"

"I'm staying!" I shout suddenly. Oh, Merlin, what's gotten into me? "I d-don't w-want to-" I take a deep breath before continuing. "I don't want to l-leave if Justin may still be alive somewhere."

"Eden, he's not alive. He's dead. It's almost certain-"

"Almost isn't fucking good enough!" I yell. "I'm staying until I know for absolutely certain, and there's nothing you can do about it!" I turn back to the window, signaling that he can go now.

Months pass in what seems to be the blink of an eye. I suppose when I woke up it was about March, and now that two more months have passed it's about May, and flowers should be growing. It's spring, right?

It doesn't change at all in the hospital though. I do know that there was some big fight at Hogwarts, Draco and his family were kind of kidnapped by the Death Eaters a bit and so he can't see Harry anymore, which is freaking Harry out. Ginny and Luna are still together- actually, more like never apart, really. Fred and George... well, they're Fred and George. Hermione and Ron are still trying to pretend that they're not madly in love with each other, which I would find funny if, you know, I found anything funny anymore.

I'm trying to go to sleep. Well, no, I'm supposed to be going to sleep, but I'm not actually sleeping, and not because I'm being stubborn or something, but just because I've suddenly gotten insomnia. I think it's because I was in a coma for three months or something, and now I don't want to sleep anymore.

I hear a kind of thumping noise coming from down a couple floors, and a commotion. Commotion doesn't happen all too often here anymore, so I'm instantly interested. I pull the blankets off of myself and swing my legs unsteadily over the side of the bed. I can't remember the last time I walked by myself. Was it a month ago? Longer? I can't remember when I lost my will to move. It was the moment I remembered Justin, though, and that he was gone.

I move quietly out of my room and into the hallway beyond, then down a couple flights of stairs, following the commotion the whole way. It gets louder with each step I take towards it. I wonder what it is. Kind of. It's mostly just a distraction from boredom, though, so I don't hold any true curiosity towards whatever it is.

I duck into the nearest doorway as two nurses walk past, then wait a couple moments longer just in case they come back or more nurses walk past. When no one does, I slip back out and head to the one open door in the whole hallway. Light from inside of it spills out into the dark, empty hallway, reflecting off of the small windows in all the other doors, making the hallway look especially creepy. Occasionally someone moves across the doorway from inside the room, making the light fade out and plunging the hallway into darkness. If I could be bothered, I might have felt scared. I can't even summon up the will for something as small as that, though.

I make my way slowly to the doorway, watching as the people crossing in front of the light grew less frequent, until I realize that there's probably only one person in there. I reach the doorway and slowly peek my head around, going slowly so as not to get caught. I see a person- a boy, I guess -laying, heavily bandaged, in the bed. For some reason I'm suddenly hyper aware of my heart beating. It's not like it's going faster or slower than usual, it's just that suddenly I'm aware of it. I begin to wonder why, and then I suddenly catch sight of a wayward brown curl peeking out from the bandages as if it's trying to signal me: "Hey, Eden, look at me, I'm here, aren't I cute, come play with me!"

I walk quickly into the room, completely ignoring the nurse who's already in there. I think she scolds me a little, but I don't even notice. Instead, I walk all the way to the bed until I'm right next to it, my thighs pressed against the side. I lean forward and gently touch that one curl. I don't know if you'll believe me, but I swear that I recognize it. I don't know how, but it feels like I know this curl.

My fingers go from the curl to a loose bandage around the boy's head. I curl a finger underneath that and then slowly pull it down. The nurse walks forward and tries to pull me away but I shove her, none-to-gently, and continue. I suddenly realize I'm not breathing, but don't care. As far as I'm concerned, I haven't really been breathing since I woke up.

I tug the bandage down until I see brown curls, exactly like the one's I've had memorized since, what, September? Ignoring the nurse- and the fact that these bandages are probably here for a reason -I begin to slowly, gently, anxiously unwind the bandages. The nurse is yelling at me, but I just use one arm to hold her back while I unwind, unwind, unwind, until suddenly, there he is. He's thinner than he was the last time I saw him, and paler, more unhealthy looking. He looks like he could pass as a corpse, maybe. I lean forward, trembling uncontrollably, and put my ear to his lips. For a moment, nothing; and then, there it is, a small, quiet breath. It's amazing how something so small and seemingly insignificant can bring me to tears in such a short amount of time, because one millisecond I'm hearing it, the next I'm sobbing so hard that my bones feel like they might pop right of my skin. The nurse is baffled, I can tell, by my sudden change of behavior, but I don't. All I care about is that he's alive.

Justin. Justin is alive.

* * *

**A/N Okay, so for those of you thinking this would end sadly, HA HA. For those of you hoping for a happy ending, RIGHT ON. And for those of you hoping for a sequel... leave a review, and if I get enough, I will write one. I have an idea in mind already, but I'm so, well, caught up in Hetalia right now that... I dunno... it might be really infrequent. XD Anyways. That's all. GOOD BYE, THIS IS THE END OF THE FIC, BE HAPPY THIS IS THE SECOND OF TEN FICS THAT I'VE FINISHED! O_O**

**Good bye, see you later if the review gods favor you! :)**


End file.
